Sonny With A Chance Of Music
by Alixxx
Summary: This is one of those ipod shuffle challenge things. Ten different songs from the artists of Train, Maroon Five, James Blunt x2 , Five for Fighting, Hoobastank, Matchbox Twenty, John Mayer, Michael Buble, and Three Doors Down. Channy. Enjoy.


Now, instead of using an itunes or windows, I used Pandora Radio. Pandora randomly selects songs and artist relating to the one you had picked. All the songs were played randomly on the James Blunt Radio Station and they all pretty much came out depressing with most of the views being Chad's… it wasn't intended that way, for sure. However, there are few that are happy… just look at the first one. =]

Channy

Disclaimer– I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the songs. They belong to their respected party. =]

Drops of Jupiter—Train

Chad walked out of his dressing room and felt his breath get caught in his throat. There _she_ was, Sonny Monroe. She'd been gone for a year due to filming a movie. He hadn't seen her in a _year_. She stood there with a lopsided smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you want Monroe," He asked her in a normal tone. Sonny laughed slightly. Chad felt his heart skip, he loved her laugh. He would never admit it, but he had quite definitely fallen for Sonny Monroe of _So Random!_

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you about my trip—for my movie," She told him innocently. With that, Chad held open the door of his dressing room and allowed her in. There, they sat on the couch and talked about her adventure and her movie.

"Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?" Chad asked in a joking tone, even though he wasn't joking. Sonny laughed.

"I don't know; I was lonely looking for myself out there, but…" Sonny trailed off with a smile, "Yeah, I missed you."

She will be loved—Maroon Five

Chad thought about Sonny, she had had some trouble with herself after _So Random!_ He had always been there to help her, but she was never his. He stood there, waiting outside her house. She hadn't been home. He turned around just in time for the rain to start coming down.

That's when he saw her, Sonny Monroe, standing on the corner. She was getting soaked in the rain. He gave her a slight smile, indicating it was nice to see her. He didn't mind spending everyday, outside in the pouring rain.

She smiled back at him, but Chad could tell it was broken. Chad felt a lurch in his heart; this couldn't be the same Sonny Monroe he knew on _So Random!_, the one who was always the optimist.

"Hey, want to come over to my place?" He asked her. She shook her head and refused kindly. He let her go, against his better judgment.

It was later that week when he was passing her house again and saw her car outside and there she was, in her car, crying. He knocked on the window and she jumped slightly before looking up at him, her mascara running down her face.

"C'mon," He told her, "Let's go some place." He wanted to catch her every time she fell and he planned on it, he tried so hard, but he would **not** say goodbye.

Tears and Rain—James Blunt

Chad hesitated outside Sonny's dressing room. His hand was outreached as if he was ready to knock. He stopped, guessing that _he_ wanted to go far, far away, find comfort in pain, for all pleasure is the same and it keeps him from trouble. He turned from her door; he didn't want to talk to her anymore. It was more then words, it was tears and rain.

He walked out of the studio out into the parking lot thinking of things, trying to understand the years. He wished he could have chosen between heaven and hell, wished he had saved his soul, but he was so cold from fear.

He had loved Sonny; she had changed him. He was no longer the conceited brat she had met at first. As time went on, they became friends and later more then that, but Sonny had realized she wanted something different and it nearly killed him when they broke up.

She told him that she needed a change of scenery. _So Random!_ was nearing its end and she was moving on to bigger and better things, hopefully, and she had the thought of new people as a good thing for her.

Chad stood in front of his car as the rain began to come down mixing with his tears. It's more then just words; it's just tears and rain.

Goodbye my lover—James Blunt

Chad lay on his couch, his head hanging over the side. _Did I disappoint you or let you down? _He thought. _I had seen the end before it begun, I saw you were blinded and knew I had won. _

He was thinking about Sonny Monroe, his **lover**. She had touched his heart, his soul. Love was blind and before he knew it, he was blinded by her. He was _addicted_ to her. _Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one for me. _He thought. She had left him recently in both the sense of **lover** and **friend**. She had moved far away. He didn't know why she had left him; just that she needed someone different.

_You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take. Remember me, remember us, and remember all we use to be_. He thought about the one time they had fallen asleep beneath the stars and how she had looked so beautiful in her peaceful slumber.

_You had been the one; you have been the one for me._ And he still held her hand in his, in his while he sleeps and he will bare his soul in time, when he's kneeling at her feet. _Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you had been the one; you have been the one for me. _

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._ He thought. He felt so lonely, so _hollow_ without her.

Superman—Five for Fighting

Chad sat in his chair on set, watching a scene that he wasn't in. _I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive. I'm just out to find the better part of me. I'm more then a bird; I'm more then a plane, more the some pretty face beside a train. It's not easy to be me._ He thought to himself.

He wished he could cry, fall upon his knees, but he was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. With a scoffing sound, he got up and left his studio—out in search for Sonny Monroe. She was like a home he'd never see.

Chad may be disturbed, but wouldn't everyone concede that even _teen idols_ had the right to dream. He dreamed, of course, of Sonny Monroe, the home he'd never see, the secret love of his life.

Currently, Chad needed a little pick me up and she was the perfect thing for one. They had actually become friends. When Chad found her, she thrust a red cape at him, telling him to put it on for they needed someone quickly to play Superman in their next skit. Surprisingly he did what she said.

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet. I'm only a man looking for a dream. I'm only a man in a funny red sheet and it's not easy to be me._ He thought. Chad would do anything for Sonny, anything at all without question hence why he was wearing a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on that one way street. However, he knew it would be a while before he could even tell her about any of this—_it's not easy to be me._

The Reason—Hoobastank

Chad is not a perfect person, as many things he wishes he never did, but he continues to learn. He never meant to do those things to Sonny.

"I just want you to know, I've found a reason for me to change who I use to be. A reason to start over new and that reason is you," Chad told Sonny through her dressing room door. He was sorry that he hurt her; it was something he had to live with everyday.

"I wish I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear, I've found a reason for me to change who I use to be. A reason to start over new and that reason is you." Chad's voice was pleading. "And the reason is you."

Sonny Monroe, the happy-go-lucky girl, was the girl who made him want to change. He wasn't a perfect person and he never meant to do those things to her. That's why he wanted her to know the reason. He wanted to change for her, to stop fighting and stop pranking her. **He wanted to change for her.**

"I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do and that reason is you." The reason he even picked on her at all was because he loved her. His head rested upon the door just as she opened it.

Sonny's face was tear stained, but now there was a smile upon it and they were soon in a warm embrace.

If you're Gone—Matchbox 20

Sonny thought she had already lost Chad, that he was already gone. She sat on her couch with her head in her hands. She knew that Chad thought she was weak, but she thought he was wrong.

Sonny thought the studio in Hollywood was an empire, but now that she was relaxed she couldn't be sure. She thought Chad was so mean, but she thought they should try because she thought needed that in her life. She was scared and she thought too much. She knew this was wrong and it was a problem she was dealing with.

If Chad was gone, though, she figured it was time to go home. She could hardly move. If he was gone, he needed to come back. There was a little bit of something her in everything in him.

"I bet you're hard to get over; I bet the room just won't shine. I bet my hands I can stay here. I bet you need more then you mind," Sonny mumbled.

Sonny got up from the couch and began pacing around the room. "I think you're so mean! I think we should try… I think I could need this in my life. I think I'm just scared, do I talk too much? I know this is wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing with." She spoke aloud.

"If you're gone, maybe it's time to go home. There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move. If you're gone, baby, you need to come home. 'Cause there's a little bit of something me in everything of you." Sonny spoke to the empty room around her.

Daughters—John Mayer

[This was hard]

Chad knew a girl, Sonny, who put the color inside of his world, but Sonny was like maze with all the walls continually changing. He's done all he could to stand on the steps with his heart in his hands. He had started to see that maybe it had nothing to do with him.

Sonny is the same that she was since the day she saw him walking away and now she's left cleaning up the mess he made. _Fathers, be good to your daughters. Daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers who turn into mothers so mothers, be good to your daughters too. _

"Boys will be strong," Chad thought out loud, "And boys solider on, but boys would be gone without the warmth from a woman's good, good heart." Chad was the guide and the weight of her world.

Everything—Michael Buble

"You're a falling star; you're the get away car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool on an August day and you're the perfect thing to say," Chad spoke to Sonny who sat on the couch in front of him.

"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true, 'cause you can see it when I look at you." Sonny couldn't help but smile at Chad. In this crazy life, through these crazy times, it had been Sonny who was every line, every word, everything. Always.

She lit him up with everything. She was mystery like she was from outer space. She was every minute of everyday. Chad couldn't believe that he was her man and he got to kiss her just because he can. He knew that whatever came their way, they'd get through it no matter what because that's what their love could do.

"You're every line, you're every word; you're everything. You're every song and I sing along, 'cause you're my everything," He told her as she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Here without You—Three Doors Down

It had been forever since Chad had seen Sonny's pretty face. Chad had grown colder and couldn't look at this the same. All the miles that separate, they disappear when Chad dreamt of her face.

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight, it's only you and me," Chad spoke silently to himself in Hollywood.

Sonny had left to go back to Wisconsin after _So Random!_ was over. Chad missed her so much, it was unbearable to him. The miles between them were large and people kept coming and leaving. This life was overrated, but he hoped that it would get better as he went.

This was hard, but it wasn't going to take away his love. When it's all said and done, it gets hard, but it was **not** going to take away his love. He could only imagine how Sonny was doing.

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight, _boy_, it's only you and me," Sonny spoke silently to herself in Wisconsin.


End file.
